Only in Seattle
by blacknblueroses
Summary: The doctors only have one thing on their minds:WHERE IS ADDISON? Then when a incedent happens, SG is rocked by the roots
1. Chapter 1

_People will come and go, But the game must go on_

_Ahh, the wonderfulness of dipping my feet into a new pool of writing. Constructive critisism is welcome._

Meredith bit her lip as Callie Torres walked into Seattle Grace, full of that sparkle she carried around. It was like she woke up, washed her face, and injected herself with some magical potion. Meredith sighed and got up. "Good morning Callie. Wanna go grab some coffee before you scrub in?"

"Sure." Callie and Meredith started walking towards the cafeteria. "So, how's Izzie?"

"Ask her yourself. She's right over there." Said the mysterious doctor Grey, who points at her recovering friend, who was sipping a Starbucks and wearing her Bose headphones, sitting next to Christina Yang, who was still grumpy as Burke's parents were still visiting, and Alex Karev, the ass who had broke her heart.

"Where's George?"

"Right here, babe." Said the Bambi-adorable George, who had just gotten off of the midnight shift. "I'm wiped, so I gotta go and check on"

"Izzie? Well, that's just it. She's right over there. So go home and get some sleep, George."

"Okay. I guess I can sleep."

" Karev, O'Malley, Grey, Yang, Torres, and Stevens, you'll watch, but I need you. We've got a problem." Shouted Bailey from the upstairs window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We've got a shooting coming in from the Airport. Three people in critical, fifteen injured. Let's get going, interns. I'm not getting any younger."

All of the band tied each others smocks, and had miscellaneous conversation, all about the same type of thing:

"Have you seen Addison lately?" asked Cristina

"I don't know. I've heard some rumors of her going back to New York." Replied George.

Callie said, "Who ya sleeping with now, McDreamy or Finn?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone since I announced that I was going to date both of them."

And then they had the shock of their lives.

A/N: WOW! I'm trying new things. Read something else if you don't like mine, but please review.


	2. Lets keep the ball rolling

_Lets keep the ball rolling_

_Well here's another baby step into the Grey's Anatomy pool. Just so you know, I'm going to let the couples reveal themselves, so you can't bug me on who's with whom. Thank you to **fischstix **for giving me my first review. This story is based after the episode 'Life as a Tree'._

"We've got Mark Sloan, age 41, shot in the lower thyroid area, badly wounded, and may have a mild concussion." Said Bernie, the ambulance driver.

"Yang, Karev, you've got the other Mc something in Trauma 2. Who else, Bern?" asked the impatient Nazi, ready to get working on the young hotshot.

"We've also got the supposed shooter, Aaron Beatty, who was aiming for his ex-girlfriend, who had had too much to drink, and shot Mark, someone else, and then fired a few random shots and then shot himself in the right side of his chest. He's been bleeding severely when we picked him up." Said the young ambulance driver, Bernie.

"Torres, Grey, you've got the shooter. Stevens, you go and watch. Trauma 3. O'Malley, you stay here, with me." Ordered Bailey. Dutifully, the two surgeons in training and the one surgeon went to save the shooter.

"Now, the last one we have is…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is Addison?" asked Derek, who hadn't seen his wife since he had walked into the hotel room where she had been with his ex- best friend from New York, Mark Sloan.

"No, I haven't seen your…. Wife, still, I guess. Not since I escorted her out of the bar last night." Said Joe, the bartender, who was fixing Derek a 'Hit and Run', which is a coke and Red Bull with a shot of cherry vodka, "Now, you can go on ahead and tell me why you're here and not at the hospital."

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

"Sorry, Joe, I'm being paged." Derek downed the last of the drink, slapped ten bucks on the table.

"Have a good day, and don't catch the run of it." Shouted Joe as Derek bolted towards Seattle Grace as the other ambulances sped towards the house of care.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow, it looks as if he really wanted to die." Commented Callie as she stared at the bullet wound.

"But you've gotta admit, it really is romantic. Dying for someone you love. I wish I had someone like that." Sighed Izzie as she sat down, watching them address the wound.

"But you do."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do. Alex. The way he stares at you, Iz, its just the bees knees."

"Huh? Bees Knees? What's that?"

"It's the best of the best. You know, like when you're watching a movie, and you see the underdog, and you root for him, but you know that the girl will probably go for the hotter guy?" Izzie nodded, "Well, when she leaves the hotter guy for the underdog, you cheer. It's the best feeling in the world. The absolute best. That's what you and Alex bring out in each other. The absolute best. You've just never let him in."

"I've let him in before."

Meredith entered the room, "What are we talking about?"

"Izzie and Alex, and how she's never let him in."

Meredith sighed, "Really, you haven't. The only person that you let in is gone, Izzie, and the closest you have to the perfect man is the ass in the next room that loves you so much, and he let you go. He let you have the perfect adventure. He let you have the love of your life, and held you when you fell."

Derek walked in, "Have any of you seen Bailey? She paged me."

Meredith nodded, "She just went into Trauma One."

A/N : I have no idea how this story got so popular. I don't know how to end it, so enjoy what I write.


	3. Time to think

_Nice time for an MRI, isn't it?_

_Yeah, it seems as if I am growing fans for something that I just randomly thought up and wasn't even going to post, but whatever! Much thanks to **WestWingFeminist **for the first chapter review._

Doctor Derek Shepherd has been faced with several hard decisions before; leaving his wife, dating Meredith Grey, dumping Meredith for his wife, punching Mark Sloan when he hit on another of his choice females, just to name a few. But this decision had to be the hardest.

FLASHBACK Derek's first day 

"Why did you move here, Doctor Shepherd?" asked Dr. Burke while they were scrubbing in.

"Seattle seemed like a new adventure, and New York was getting a little boring." Replied McDreamy.

"No, really, why did you move here? From what I've heard, you were doing just fine in New York."

"I heard about the coffee here in Seattle. The coffee back on the East Coast sucked." He said jokingly, hoping his new co-worker would laugh.

He didn't. "Really? I thought that the coffee industry had migrated more east. Say, Kenya?"

"Well, I wanted to stay in the states."

"No, really, if we just jump this road block, we can go back to not talking until something amazing happens."

Derek sighed, "I left New York for a reason. I still love and hate that reason. Have you ever had to leave something that you love because you needed to let them go?"

"Nope. I never had, and I hope I never will." He laughed, "Ready to get to work, Shepherd?"

"Ready to try something new, yeah. Lets go."

**End Flashback**

Doctor Shepherd realized what he needed to do, "Doctor Bailey, I'll be back. Keep the patient stable. If you need me, I'll be with Doctor Burke." And he ran back down the hallway, towards his room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Finn Dandridge walked into Seattle Grace, having some haunting news for Meredith. Or Derek. Whoever he saw first. He was met by a bunch of sick, coughing all over him, people with banana bags, people with casts. Damn, he wouldn't be able to talk to Meredith for a while. He saw Doctor Shepherd running down the hallway. "Derek!"

Dr. Shepherd turned to see his rival in love and his vet. "Hey, Finn how's Doc doing?"

Finn rotated his head, and said, "I have some bad news."

A/N: I know, short chapter, but my wrist is hurting, so try to stay positive. More soon!


	4. Finn and the Pied Piper

_Finn and the Pied Piper_

_Thanks to all of my loving fans that have enjoyed my stories. Addison might have a slight cameo in this, but that is what I'm leaving up to my crazy imagination, once again._

Finn's face didn't say good in doctor speak, "Doc? OH, no. Please don't say that he's…"

" I did all I could, but he passed away peacefully last night." Finn gave him a hug, "Tell Meredith about it, won't you? It looks like you're in the weeds." And with that, Finn left Derek with only his thoughts.

Derek sat down in the middle of the hallway. First Addison being shot, now this? What else could go wrong? He really had to go see Burke. He got up and started to run towards Burke's room again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Izzie Stevens was confuzzled, befused, and plain mixed up. When Callie and Meredith had been prepping that guy for surgery, they had talked about Alex. She had always had a thing for him, but after having a few incidents, she hadn't really spoken to him like she used to. Now, sitting in the gallery, Izzie was still thinking about him. _Had they really tried?_ Still wanting to be at home, she went outside and started to pace around the Traumas. Then she sat in the receptionist's chair, seeing as she had to go page the other local hospitals to see if we could borrow some of their top surgeons for the day, seeing as

Then he entered the hall, back hunched like he was undeserving and dumb, and got up. Of course, still getting used to the fact that Denny had been in this very hospital less than a week ago, it felt like she was betraying him all over again, except this time she knew better. _Denny is dead, Iz_, she told herself as she slowly said "Alex."

Alex Karev turned to see the blonde bombshell that had broken his heart call his name. He never stopped thinking about him, even when he had that one nightstand with that patient. He had almost called her Izzie, but luckily his mind caught up with him. "Izzie, Izzie, Izzie. Want a hug?" thinking that she still wouldn't be over Denny.

"Yeah, I would." And they hugged.

"I gotta go grab a pie for my patient."

"A pie for McSteamy?"

"Yep. He has an eating addiction. Couldn't you tell? He's a plastic surgeon."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fin was just leaving Seattle Grace when he heard a woof. The loving vet was all about keeping dogs, cats, any animal safe and happy. When he turned around, instead of the sweet puppy that he was expecting, he got a apple pie. In the face. "YUM!"

A/N: I'm just churning these short chapters out, aren't I?

But now, so I can take my time, who do you like better:

Sandra Oh/ Cristina Yang

Kate Walsh/Addison Shepherd

Ellen Pompeo/ Meredith Grey

Ten Answers before I post next

bnbr


	5. Sweating the big stuff

_Sweating the big stuff_

_Okay, the total stands at Addison-9, Sandra-1, and Ellen –0._

Alex Karev had accidentally slipped. " I am so sorry, sir. Would you like a paper towel?"

"No, Alex, I'm cool. I just gotta get out of this hospital. I think I might catch something. I can't have that with all those people coming in with their sick pets. Tell Meredith hi for me, will ya?" said Finn, and he walked out of Seattle Grace, wiping pie off of his face, and getting some funny looks from people entering, including a very pregnant woman.

"I guess that we will have to get another pie," said Alex as he and Izzie turned back around and headed towards the cafeteria.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"KAREV! KAREV! Where the hell is Karev?" yelled Bailey out into the hall.

"He went to get McSteamy a pie." Replied Cristina.

"A pie. Why the hell did he need a pie?"

"McSteamy asked, and we're supposed to accommodate him to the fullest extent, aren't we, ma'am?" said Cristina weakly.

"Fine, since you're sticking up for him, Yang, you go to the maternity ward. I need O'Malley in here with me, and the rest of you fools are in surgery."

"Uh, I don't do maternity."

"Well, now you do. Go, and when Karev gets back, he can take care of your dirkwad of a plastic surgeon."

"I heard that!" yelled Mark from inside his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Derek finally reached his close friend's room. He took a couple deep breaths and entered the room. Of course, Preston's overprotective mom was still in his room, attending to his every need. "Hi, Mrs. Burke, I'm Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon." Derek extended his hand for her to shake, "Can I talk to Preston for a minute? Alone?"

"Hello, Derek. It's very nice to meet you." She shook his extended hand, "Sure, I can trust the surgeon that repaired my honey's hand, even though it still isn't working. But I'll leave you two boys, oh, excuse me, men, to talking." And she left.

Derek nervously shut the blinds, "Addiwasshotintheheadandineedtoopperateandidontwantherdyiing."

"Huh? Can you go a tad bit slower, my friend?"

"Okay, so Addison was heading back home to New York with Mark, and she was shot in the head, and now I have to operate and I don't know what to do. Should I take a risk and operate, knowing that she could be a vegetable forever?"

"Why are you asking me that? You need to ask yourself: do you want your wife to slowly die, or take a chance and have her live a happy life?"

"Thanks, Burke. I know what to do." And then he left to do one of the hardest surgeries of his life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cristina Yang had never been a people person, much less a screaming, half crazy woman nine months pregnant killing her to get the baby out, "Okay, Mrs. Noir, I want you to squeeze your husband's hand when I count to three. One, two, three, push! Nice job! Now lets try that again. One, two, and three." This went on for about ten minutes, until Cristina announced, "Mr. And Mrs. Noir, you have a lovely pair of baby girls."

"Thank you, Dr. Yang."

For some reason, Cristina wanted to cry. She had never been much of a crier, but for some reason, she started to. It was just so beautiful. Damn it, why am I crying?

"Doctor Yang, are you crying?"

Cristina nodded.

"Well, Doctor Yang, it seems that our daughter's name will be Cristina."

A/N: this seemed like a good place to stop.

POLL: What other ABC show on Thursday is better: 10 votes till next chapter

UGLY BETTY

Or

Six Degrees?

bnbr


End file.
